fmrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Robo War
Robo War was a series originally crated by Lastdaydawning but unfortunately ended. However Launch1995 created a series by the same name, and the series has been a success ever sinces was a completely unrelated edition of Robo War. The first heat of Series 1 was recorded by Launch1995's friend and Co-producer RoboRampage123 (formerly RoboRampage95) and was a hit. Then after RoboRampage quit and left Launch do record alone. As the seires went on many flipper robots did well such as Anti-Gravity, D-Day and G.U.I.L.T. Launch1995 asked Lastdaydawning, the creator of the first Robo War, if he could use the name, whuch he was allowed to do. Series 1 Series 1 had 4 heats of 8 robots. A winner from each heat would go through to the grand final. In the grand final there was G.U.I.L.T, D-Day, Storm and Anti-gravity. The eventual winner was G.U.I.L.T after he flipped out D-Day. Series 2 In the second series, there was 6 heats of 8, with 12 seeds and 2 robots going through to 1 of 2 semi finals. The seeds where: 1: G.U.I.L.T 2: D-Day 3: Storm 4: Anti-Gravity 5: Colonel 9000 6: F50 7: DX 8: Deadblow 9: Thing 1 0: Demo Disc 11: Tough As Nails 12: Reptirron 3 G.U.I.L.T went out in the semi finals to Reptirron. D-Day lost out to Colonel 9000. Storm failed to get past New-comer Sucker-Punch. And an all newcomer clash between F Hinds and Steg O Saw Us ended in the dinosaur being flipped out. In the final the Colonel knocked out Reptirron, F Hinds beat Sucker Punch, 3rd/4th place playoff ended with Sucker Punch coming out on top. And Colonel 9000 flipped the mighty F Hinds out to become the second series champion. Series 3 The third wars was much better than the 2 before it for 2 reasons. 1) improve robots and 2) a much better camera. These where the 3rd series seeds: 1: Colonel 9000 2: F Hinds 3: Sucker Punch 4: Reptirron 3 5: G.U.I.L.T 6: D-Day 7: Gale 8: Steg 2 9: Dx 2 10: Blackened 11: Thing II 12: Demo Disc 13: Unique 14: Monad 4 15: Dante 2.0 16: Instigator 64 robots competed and ended up with 8 robots in the semi final. They where Big Nipper, Journey Evolution, Unique, Crafty (Formerly Tough as Nails), Steg 2, 5, SCART and F Hinds. Big Nipper was pitted by Steg 2, Journey Evolution flipped 5 out of the arena in 2 seconds, Unique pitted SCART in a great match. And Crafty slammed F Hinds out of the arena which was a massive shock to all! In the final Journey Evo flipped Crafty out of the arena in 3 seconds this time. Unique scraped past Steg 2 by nudging it out of the arena and Unique moved on to the grand final. In the playoff, Steg 2 flipped Crafty who couldn't self-right and was flattened by the Drop Zone. In the final, Unique and Journey where close to going to a judges decision, until Unique slammed Journey Evo into the pit, and Unique became the 3rd Series Champion